Total Drama Gamer!
by FacelessShadows
Summary: We have a new location, a new budget, a new set of challenges, AND a new set of contestants! What drama will unfold? Find out on TOTAL! DRAMA! GAMER! rated for language


_A/N Hey! I've seen so,e crossovers for this and thought, "Hey, why not?_"_ This was fun to write, and I apologize if I ever looked any errors._

_I own neither the Total Drama Series, nor the SSBB series._

_Also, if something is in bold, underlined font, thart is the confessional cam._

It was a relatively peaceful day in Manitoba, Canada. The weather was cool, the sun was shining, the birds chirping, and the host of the most popular tortu- _reality_ TV series on the air was prepping for the beginning of the newest season of Total Drama.

"Jimmy!" Chris McLain shouted at some poor intern. "Where's the list of the contestants! I need to memorize it!"

The shaking college student handed the narcissistic host the stack of twenty four applicants papers, then rushed away to find some busywork and avoid being a test subject for one of Chris's "challenges".

After a while, a camera man called "Thirty seconds to air!"

Chris stood, straightened his shirt, gave his hair on last ruffle for the "I'm too attractive to care about my appearance" look, and then stood in front of the camera.

The camera man counted down the seconds to air on his fingers…

"Welcome! To TOTAL! DRAMA! GAMER! I'm your host, Chris McLain. We have a new location, a new budget, a new set of challenges, AND a new set of contestants! Now let's meet the lucky kids…" He grinned and rubbed his hands together, as if formulating some evil plan (not an unfair assumption).

A small vehicle with blacked out windows pulled up. The door opened and out stepped a pretty sixteen year old girl with a loose brunette braid, pale skin, and light blue eyes. Her outfit was very professional: A grayish purple blazer over a white blouse, a knee length denim skirt, and, very unfittingly, brown hiking boots.

"Zelda! Our first arrival! Go stand over there." Chris said, pointing off to his right.

"Um…" Zelda frowned and stood to the side as directed.

The vehicle drove off, and not a few seconds later, another one showed up. The door opened and a tall sixteen-year old with cerulean hair and a yellow headband stepped out. With a dark blue button down shirt, khakis, and brown loafers, he looked very neat and tidy. "Um…This is where we're staying?" He asked, nose wrinkled.

"Yes, Marth. Yes it is." Chris responded with a smile. "Now go stand by Zelda."

The next person to come was a shorter, possibly younger boy with blue hair that was spiked up in the back, red basket ball shorts, a white t-shirt, red sneakers, and white wristbands.

"Hey, Chris!" He said amiably, obviously full of energy.

"Sonic!"

The possibly caffeinated Sonic ran to join the other two as the next name was announced: ""Bowser!"

Out came a teen with shoulder length, uneven red hair, a leather jacket over a graphic t-shirt, ripped up jeans, steel toed boots, and a spiked cuff around his wrist. Bowser grinned and went to the other contestants.

Next to come were two almost identical faces, the only difference was the girl's brown hair two long braids, while the boy's was close cropped. Even their outfits were almost identical. Cargo pants, sneakers, and parka jackets. The only difference there was the boy's parka was blue and the girl's pink.

"Popo and Nana! The happy twins from Nunavut!"

The twins went to the expanding group and said hello to everyone.

"All the way from the U.S. of A!" Chris announced. "Falco!"

Falco was a hook-nosed teen with bluish black hair with a red streak. He wore brown cargo shorts, a white long sleeved shirt, and sneakers. "What the hell, man? This place was supposed to be great." A heavy New York accent was revealed as he spoke.

"Read the fine print." Chris told him with an amused grin.

Falco rolled his eyes and went to the group.

"Next up are Ike and Samus!"

Out of the vehicle stepped a boy and a girl. These two, however, were obviously not related. The boy, Ike, had shaggy indigo hair held out of his face by a green headband (more like a sweat band) that tied in the back, an unbuttoned white shirt over a blue t-shirt, jeans, and worn sneakers. The girl, Samus, had dark blue skinny jeans, a blue t-shirt, and black boots. Her blond hair was held back in a pony-tail with a red scrunchy. The two walked over to the ever increasing group of people, chatting about something or another. They had obviously got off to a good start.

Chris did not fail to notice this and rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "I'll have to fix that… Anyway! Here's Ganondorf!"

A heavily built teen with darker skin, fiery red hair, and wearing all black walked out, shoved past the host, and stood next to the group.

"Hey!" Said host shouted. "Watch the hair, dude!"

Chris messed with his perfectly fine 'do as the next contestant, a chubby boy with pale blond hair, a pink shirt, white sneakers, and jean shorts walked in front of him and waved at the camera. "Hi, Mom!"

"Kirby… Go over there."

Kirby obediently went to the others and greeted them much the same way he had his mother.

"Now we have Mario, Luigi, and Peach!" Chris greeted. Mario was a fairly short dark haired boy, wearing a red cap, red t-shirt, and jeans. Luigi was obviously his brother, though quite taller, and had a green cap and button down and jeans. They both wore sneakers. Peach had curly blond hair, big blue earrings, a winning smile, and a frilly pink dress. She had on white floral tights and neon pink flats. The winning smile faded when she examined her surroundings. "This place is a mess…" She whispered.

"C'mon, Peach!" Mario said. "Nothing a little tiding up can't fix! C'mon, deep breaths." The brothers took the arms of a slightly twitching Peach and guided her to the group.

"Weeeeiiirrrdddd…" Chris said, pulling a face. "Well, anyway! Next up is… uh…"

Up stepped a boy with shaggy dirty blond hair, head phones, and four piercings in each ear. He wore a green hoodie over a band t-shirt and faded jeans tucked into brown combat boots. He tapped his foot to the beat of his music.

Chris whispered to the camera "What's his name again?"

"Um…" The sounds of paper shuffling came from behind the camera. "Link."

"Next up is Link!" Chris announced, as if he knew it all along. Link just rolled his eyes and stood a bit away from the rest of the group.

The next five to come were DK, a burly guy with tie, a yellow t-shirt, brown shorts, and a laid back attitude, Sheik, a reclusive girl in a cream colored turtle neck and leggings, knee-high blue converse, red eyes, and a blond braid. She also had a red tear drawn in eye-liner under her left eye. Douglass (who wanted people to call him Capt. Falcon, as if), who's energy rivaled that of Sonic's, and wore a wife beater tank, loose fitting jeans, and sneakers. Snake, a bored looking teen with a grey t-shirt, a brown aviator jacket, camo pants, and combat boots. And Fox, a sandy haired guy in cargo pants, a t-shirt with rolled up sleeves, and sneakers.

The last four consisted of an exceedingly large person named Wario, who wore a fairly colorful version of your standard biker outfit, Pikachu, an extremely…_ yellow_ kid with brown in his blonde bangs, and mischief in his brown eyes, Ness, a short kid with black hair, black eyes, a baseball cap, a t-shirt, and jean shorts, and Jigglypuff. A round-faced strawberry blond with a spray of freckles, a strawberry t-shirt, and a pleated skirt.

"Now that everyone is here," Chris said with yet another grin, "Follow me to the computer room for a run-down on the rules!"

The contestants followed their host into a rundown ware-house-like building, and then into a ramshackle room with twenty four folding chairs set up in rows, and a bunch of broken computers shoved into the far corner.

"This is the computer room!" Chris gestured to the comps in the corner. "This is where all the eliminations will happen! At the end of every challenge, the loosing team will have to vote off a member. To do so, you will cast your votes in the confessional, aka, the storage closet across the hall. You can also go to the confessional any time you want to vent your' feelings. This season's challenges will be based off of video games. So, I hope you're savvy in that field!" He cackled. "Now, to divide you into teams! If I call your name, you are part of team Trigger Happy! Zelda, Sheik, Ike, Fox, Falco, Jigglypuff, Wario, Snake, and Mario! Oh, and… What's-his-face… You!" He pointed at Link. "Now, the rest of you are on team Button Masher! The rooms are just down the hall! Team Trigger Happy is on the right! Team Button Masher, you're on the left!"

"Wait." Jigglypuff interjected. "There are separate rooms for boys and girls, correct?"

"Nope!" The sadist host said cheerfully. "Not enough girls applied to spare that much of the budget! Now, go! Your first challenge is tomorrow!"

**Link looked around the confessional. "Jesus. Only a bucket to sit on? How cheap is this guy?" He sat down and crossed his arms. "Anyway, this might surprise you, but I'm glad Chris couldn't remember who I am. That means no one else will, either, and that's an advantage I have. When people don't notice and forget you, it means they don't notice when you fuck up, and forget to vote you off. True, they don't notice when you're in danger and forget if they leff you somewhere, but that's a risk I'm willing to take!"**

** Jigglypuff looked absolutely enraged as she sat in the confessional. "Co-ed! **_**Co-Ed!**_** What the hell is wrong with McLain?"**

** Snake frowned. "Am I the only one who smells rotten pizza in here?"**

Chris once again stood where he had greeted everyone. "And so end the first day! What surprises await our twenty four teens? What drama will unfold? Can I get any hotter? Find out next time on TOTAL! DRAMA! GAMER!"

_A/N I apologize for boring the crap outta you with all the introductions, and would like to bring some things to focus. Peach is severely OCD, so she almost started freaking when she saw how dilapidated the location was. XD Link is extremely quiet and easy to overlook in this (at least around people), so that's why half the people will barely remember him._

_There will be pairings in this, and if you don't like a specific pairing, I would like it very much if you would be respectful about it. I will not be taking requests about pairings, but I will take them regarding games, as not all of the challenges will be based of games the characters are originally from. Thanks for reading!_


End file.
